percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Origins of Dark Circle
Summary This documents the orgins of dark circle and their members. History The Dark Circle was form after the World War 1. Nyx, Erebus, Hemera, Phusiss and the other protegonoi have decided to create a group of their children that will protect one another, thus creating the Dark Circle. It was first compose of the first few demigods named Ian Ven Son of Erebus, Andrea Chan Daughter of Nyx, Mya Fredericks daughter of Phanes,Drake lesley son of Chronos,Erin Nara Daughter of Gaia,Mya Fredericks daughter of Phanes,William Gember son of Phusis. After the first group died off because of natural occurences The protogenoi created the art of succeeding. Either the Protogenoi or the demi-protogenoi would find a suitable succesor and give him rights into the Circle when the demi-protogenoi dies. For nearly a hundred years the order existed without problems until Center of light was formed. Current member origins Caleb Taleg When he was 13 he was attacked by a dragon. He mangaged to escape and was guided to PO college by his dad and Thalassa. He later embarked on a quest with many of the other of the students to aid an order of norse demigods in their fight against giants in canada. During the fighting in canada his father becam very impressed at his fighting skills. He took Caleb under his wing and taught him in the dark arts. Even after the training in this it was still difficult for him to control darkness. Erebus eventually pitted him against his old enemy the dragon. This time Caleb managed to win and was rewarded with a silver dragon scythe. After this Erebus sent him to join the Dark Circle. Sean Conrads He lived with his adopted parents till he was 13. His dad then revealed himself to his family and told them about Dark Circle. He then took Sean and trained him in the art of fighting and Hydrokinesis. He was given a blue dao sabre to wield in battle. 3 years later he was sent to dark Circle where he becamre friends with Caleb and Damion. Damion Nothing is known about him except that he is the son of Tarturus. Adeline Vega Ever since her almost boyfriend Apollonair died for her she have left Camp and decided to have a journey towards the reason she's alive.She then encounter the other members of the Dark Circle. Nyx gave her the power to enter the group and became one of it's leaders. Mary "Katherina" Tan A daughter of Hemera who just wishes to find something new. She have always been the weird one that appears out of nowhere. Hemera grew found of her daughter and asked her to join the Dark Circle. Stuart Draganov After dicovering that Gaea was his Grandmother (Babooska), he went into a deep depression on discovering that he had been fighting her all along. He vanished for a while, but then found the Dark Circle where he was welcomed like a brother. He repayed they're hospitality by becoming a member. Layla Nereza Layla has been a member of the Circle for as long as most of the members can remember. Very little is known ab out her. Short stories ﻿Short stories about how each character met each other and joined the Dark Circle ﻿ ﻿ Category:Dark Circle